Truth is Better than Fiction
by InuOniShi
Summary: One-Shot  Ginny doesn't know when she changed or how it happened. The only thing she was sure of was falling in love with a Slytherin wasn't easy, when she didn't seem to have the same interest in her.  My first FemmeSlash!


**A/N: So, I sat down and I thought to myself why I was having such a hard time writing stories. Because of myself. I have been hiding behind a mask I made to please my family, and now I'm willing to admit that I'm Lesbian. I'm still scared of it, and sometimes I slip and hide myself behind the shield of being straight, but I know in and of myself, that I'm completely Lesbian and no where NEAR straight. I'm tired of hiding, and I'm tired of pretending. I'm ready to be myself.**

Ginny wasn't entirely sure when it had happened.

She had a normal life. Was raised just like any other child around. Sure she had six older brothers and most of her stuff was hand-me downs, but it hadn't bothered her. She was always tom-boyish. Liked to play rough and get dirty. She preferred pants over skirts and a t-shirt over a dress.

She never thought it was odd. None of the students, or any of her family for that matter, said anything. It was when she caught herself staring at Lavender Brown. Finding herself attracted to the way her hips curved, the swell of her breasts, the bow of her lips. At first it had completely startled and scared Ginny.

She finally sat down and seriously thought about it. Would it really be that bad to like a female? Then the thoughts of doubt clouded her mind. Would her family approve? Would she lose all her friends? Would they be able to do everything heterosexual couples could? Would they get married? Have kids?

Fear filled her heart at the uncertainty. She couldn't deny that she was completely attracted to women. Her crush on Harry was long forgotten. Sometimes she forgot that she ever once had a crush on him, and when she was questioned she would blush and stammer an excuse making others believe she liked him when she in fact, didn't like him that way anymore.

That was when her world completely flipped upside down. It was her fourth year. Voldermort was definitely back, there was no longer any way to deny it, and she had seen it with her own eyes at the end of last year. She hadn't even batted an eyelash at the thought of him.

She sat there at her house table. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were about five students further down then her. They were well into the year; it was just after Christmas holidays. Ginny and the Golden Trio had heard a rumor of a girl that didn't go to the school walking around during Christmas, but they had all been at the burrow.

Everyone had started to whisper and point toward the head table, where a girl in the normal black robes, facing toward the headmaster and talking to him in a hushed sort of way.

"I would like everyone's attention."

As the headmaster's voice boomed in a soft velvety voice around the room, all the whispers stopped. The hall became so quiet that Ginny could hear the blood pounding threw her ears.

"We have a transfer from America. Her name is Kalya Hart."

She faced the school with a bright smile on her face, a nervous blush on her cheeks, and her eyes shifting side to side searching the faces of the school before her.

She stood at a mere five foot frame. Her hair was black, completely straight and laid down her back. Her eyes were a hazel color; Ginny could almost swear if she got closer they might look green. Her cheeks were round, her nose long and pointed. Her bottom lip was twice the size of her top lip, but her top lip had a bow balanced out perfectly. Her waist was small, her stomach rounded, her breasts were at least a C cup, and her butt was huge.

Ginny had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from saying something, or doing something she would regret. This girl in front of her was beautiful, in her eyes. Sure, she wasn't perfect, but she was the perfect picture of imperfection.

Hart was wearing her blouse tight enough it showed off all her curves, and her skirt came down to her mid-thigh. Even her robes fit her like a glove, showing just how feminine she was. Her lips had gloss on them, her eyelids were dusted with a faint pink/purple mix, her cheeks were enhanced with blush, but her face had no foundation on it. It was her natural skin.

She moved forward, and sat on a stool that Ginny's head of house had brought out. The sorting hat was on the top, unmoving. Ginny tried to swallow the lump in her throat when Hart's skirt had rode up her leg just a little bit more.

The hat was placed on her head. Everyone watched as the face appeared in the material and the lips began to move. No one hear a word but it appeared that they were having a completely serious conversation. Her face was serious and stiff, no sign of happiness or sadness. She merely stated her side to the hat, and allowed him to bellow the words that struck Ginny's heart with absolute turmoil.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Three out of four houses suddenly started screaming about how the hat had it wrong and he was placing her in the wrong house while the Slytherin house screamed their acceptance and whistled their approval.

When Dumbledore raised his hand the houses all fell quiet, staring at him, some with hate, some with adoration, and others just with curiosity.

"Allow the sorting hat to explain its choice to all of you, seeing as some of you disagree."

"I believe that she will find that Slytherin is the house for her. It will allow her to expand herself, and give herself room to grow, it will bring her friends, and she will be able to harness her greatest in the green and silver house."

Several people began to say a snide comment, when a soft very feminine and bell like voice rang threw the room.

"There isn't anything you can argue with. What is said was truth, and truth is logic. Logic can only be beaten with facts, which we have yet to have. The argument was lost before it even began. It will please me to be in Slytherin house."

A silver and green tie appeared around her neck and the Slytherin badge sat over her heart. With a confident smile, she strode over to the table, taking a seat next to Malfoy and Zabini.

As if things couldn't have gotten any worse! She was going to befriend her worst enemy and probably hate her just because Malfoy did! Why did she have to develop a crush on someone who was in the wrong house and was now making the wrong kind of friends?

Two months later still found Ginny pinning after a girl that she couldn't have. She was obviously straight. She spent all her time hanging around Malfoy or Zabini, with her arm looped threw theirs, a goofy smile on her face, and a blush flushing her cheeks. It wasn't hard to see that she was smitten with Zabini.

On weekends Ginny struggled as she watched Hart walk around in skin tight dresses, which were cut low, but not low enough to show more then just the beginning of her cleavage, or a slightly low cut shirt with a mid-thigh length skirt, always in a pair of strappy heals, and a smile on her face.

She never over did her make up, using light or natural colors, always gloss or chap-stick on her lips. Blush was sometimes added; Ginny noticed she only used it on mornings when she looked completely pale.

It was a Saturday. She had just finished up her homework and was walking to the Gryffindor common room, when she noticed Hart standing in front of a window two floors lower then the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had stopped, watching as the light reflected off her black hair making it look a midnight blue, her eyes shown brightly, and her lips were pulled down in a frown she had never seen grace her features.

Hart never moved or showed that she knew Ginny was there. Hoping she hadn't been caught staring Ginny moved swiftly toward the stairs.

"Your name is Weasley, right?"

Ginny stopped and spun on her heals to stare straight into the hazel eyes of the Slytherin girl that was now facing her.

"Um, yeah."

A smile tilted Hart's lips as she sat on the seal of the window behind her, her back pressed against the cool glass.

"You don't have to look so afraid. I won't harm you," her voice was soft, almost pleading.

"I never said you would."

"It's in your stance. The way your standing, you look like your about to bolt if I so much as twitch a muscle."

Ginny stood straight, trying to relax her stance. Hart smiled softly and beckoned her over. Ginny swallowed hard and moved forward, seating herself on the seal, as far from Hart as possible to make sure they didn't accidently brush against each other. Her faced flushed when she realized just how horrible she looked.

She was in a pair of baggy pants, that had a couple rips and wholes in the legs and an overly large plain blue t-shirt that had once been Ron's and hung off her and hid her figure. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun; her face was clear of any make up, not even lip gloss. To herself, her eyes were a murky dull brown, her face had a dusting of freckles across her nose, her nose was small and round. Her lips were overly large and seemed a little out of place.

Hart leaned her head against the glass. Her hair spilling around her, it looked almost like she had a dark blue halo in her hair. Her eyes were closed as if though she was in deep thought. Her mouth was slightly curved upward.

"He tells me a lot about you, your family, Potter, and Granger," her voice sounded in mirth.

Fear gripped her heart. Why was she here? Sitting next to the women of her dreams, when she knew she could never have her. She was straight, Ginny was lesbian. Malfoy was feeding her lies about her and her family. The frown on Ginny's face didn't go unnoticed by Hart.

"Don't look like that. What he says, well. He never talks nice about anyone. Not even myself! Don't get offended. I have heard from Blaise the truth about your family, and your friends. I don't go on what other people think. I go on facts."

"So you don't think I'm just some poor muggle-loving traitor?"

Her laughter rang around her, sounding like a sweet melody only for her ears to hear.

"Of course not! I might be pure-blooded, but I love muggles. I enjoy walking around muggle towns and seeing the things they do. Going without magic and riding in cars. I read muggle novels, and entertain myself with muggle movies, don't mean I'm a traitor."

Ginny's jaw dropped open, "you don't hate muggles?"

"Should I? What have they done that warrants hating? All my friends as a child were muggle. I went to Muggle School, and lead a muggle life, because that how my parents raised me."

"Why are you here then?"

"I didn't like the school there. I started off in first year at one of the American Wizardry Schools. I just didn't feel it was for me. When I received an owl from Dumbledore saying he would gladly accept me into his school I begged my parents, pleaded and told them I just wanted to go to a better more challenging school."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes, very much. But, I will see them. It's not like I won't ever go home. The American School was a boarding school to, so I'm gone the same amount of time, only difference is I'm further away."

They spent hours talking. Hart telling her how she had troubles in muggle school and the fights she had seen some of the boys get into. She told her about how she grew up believing that magic was joke that people liked to pretend they could do, but when her parents sat her down at ten years old and told her the truth she had been excited.

Ginny told her all about growing up with her six brothers, watching them go to Hogwarts and waiting till her turn. Dealing with the hand-me-downs and how she enjoyed flying. She told her how she became Chaser on her house team, and how she would rather play then watch, but she enjoyed watching too.

Ginny was completely shocked at how easy going Hart was. She wasn't heavily sarcastic, she never turned her nose up at any of the stories that Ginny told her. She never rubbed it in her face that her family was rich. Hell, she never even talked about money. She didn't insult her once, and she smiled and laughed, joked and messed around without a care in the world.

Their friendship continued over the last few months of their fourth year. Ginny learned so much about this girl. She was far from perfect. She bit her nails or her lips when she was nervous. She got into detention on more then one occasion. She even allowed her grades to slip a couple times, but she always brought them back up as soon as she could.

Ginny had caught her saying horribly mean and sarcastic things to Malfoy and Zabini who just returned the remarks with something just as cutting.

One thing she didn't do was find herself better then others. Ginny could tell her self-esteem was low. She walked with her head up, but Ginny watched as she glanced nervously at every face hoping they approved of her clothes, she looked in the mirror all the time making sure she didn't have anything in her teeth or on her face and that her hair was fine.

She had a temper like no other, but it seemed she hardly ever blew up, but when she did, it was hard to calm her down and talk to her in a clear mind about what was said and why she had taken it out of context.

Ginny didn't mind. All her flaws just made her human. It brought out a side of her that proved she wasn't just a clone. She wasn't fake, she had emotions and unlike most, she showed them with all she was worth.

Summer cameand went. Ginny was happy to get back to school, to be around her new friend. It still stung her heart to know that her feelings would never be returned, but her friendship was worth it.

So far, they had been friends since January and it was now September. No one even knew the two girls talked. They had never tired to hide it, but it just seemed to them that no one ever found them as they chatted away about their pasts and their hopes for a bright future.

It didn't help Ginny any that everyone at the Gryffindor table was more then sure that Kalya was dating both Malfoy and Zabini. Ginny's heart had broken when she heard this rumor. Hoping it wasn't true. Hoping that she still had a chance with a girl she was sure was straight.

Ginny was sitting in the library, reading a potion text book when she saw a flash of someone and heard a plunk. Her hands let the book tip back and her eyes fixed on the person now sitting across from her. A warm smile and soft hazel eyes were her greeting.

"Hey, Gin," Kalya's voice was sure yet soft.

"Hey, Kal," Ginny smirked in a perfect imitation of Malfoy's.

"Are you having problems with potions?"

"Not too much. Not sure if I understand this potion correctly."

Kalya slid her chair closer to Ginny; her knee brushing up against Ginny's causing goose-bumps to rise on her skin and a shiver to race down her spine. Ginny shyly glanced up at Kalya's face to see a smile on her lips, but she didn't look like she was affected by the contact. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes stung. It felt almost as if she was being rejected without words.

Kalya spent the next hour explaining to Ginny about the potion, allowing her to soak up the information. If Ginny had been paying attention, she would notice that Kalya's knee was still pressed up against hers.

"Now, maybe you can help me with Transfiguration?"

That's how the rumors started. Ginny was a traitor, and so was Kalya. Everyone was whispering and pointing at the girls, saying they were friends and were betraying their houses by allowing themselves to corrupt each other by staying around in each other's company.

Ginny had ignored it, but as the days went by, and people started to notice her and Kalya taking more often, it became apparent that things weren't looking to good when her own brother stopped talking to her because she was now a traitor.

Malfoy and Zabini thought Kalya was being friend with her so that she could gain information to give them to bring shame upon her family. For a couple days Ginny was scared that Kalya was going to spill her secrets, but when she finally realized that the girl was keeping her lips shut tight, she found her trust for Kalya doubled.

The girls found them selves meeting more and more, spending all their free time with each other. No longer having any friends inside their houses, they found they could ignore the stupid comments and rumors better when they were facing them together. And then it began.

Ginny wasn't sure when, but rumors started about her she couldn't deny. Kalya and Ginny were walking toward the library to study when they were confronted by a group of girls in their year. They were from all the houses but Slytherin. Snickering they strode forward.

"So, _Ginny_, ready to come out of the closet yet?"

"Doesn't it get lonely in there?"

Their giggles and laughter flooded the hall.

"Those who point fingers are usually the ones that are afraid to 'come out', so to speak," Kalya smirked.

The girl's face flushed.

"I am not gay!"

"It takes one to know one," Kalya sneered.

Kalya grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her around the now upset group of girls. Ginny couldn't stop the shiver that danced happily up her spine at the contact.

"They like to stick their noses in places they don't belong."

Ginny smiled at Kalya as they settled down at the table.

"Plenty of people here at Hogwarts are gay or lesbian," Kalya continued.

"There are," Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Of course, it's not that secret. They don't hide it. Most people just won't comment unless it will get them attention, or their jealous."

That was the first time Ginny heard of this, and at dinner, she scanned the school and found serial pairs of gay and lesbian couples, holding hands, talking, hell even some were kissing!

"Did you hear," Kalya said as she slid into the seat next to Ginny, causing the Gryffindors around them to practically race to move further down the table.

"There is going to be another dance this year! A Halloween ball!"

Ginny tried to pretend to be excited, but it was hard. The beautiful girl beside her was going to be going with Malfoy or Zabini and she would be left alone.

The weeks up till the dance were the same. Everyone making jokes about Ginny being lesbian and Kalya not wanting her and was playing her to get information to give to Malfoy. They continued to ignore them, and hang out at every waking moment they could.

It was the night of the ball. Ginny had been so nervous. She was going as a vampire. Only, she was doing something a bit different. Kalya had lent her a book that was about vampires and in it was a different twist to them. They sparkled. So she had placed a spell on herself that made her look like the stone craved sparkling vampires with sharp teeth, but no fangs.

Her clothes were just a skin tight black shirt and baggy pants. This was her only skin tight shirt she had. Her shoes were her favorite, still in good condition, tennies. Smirking at her reflection, knowing people were definitely going to have their beliefs of her being lesbian confirmed by her appearance, she took a deep breath and made her way to the Great Hall, running her hand threw her now short red hair making it spike.

When she reached the landing her eyes were drawn to Kalya who was waiting for her with a huge smile on her face.

Her black hair was curly and flared around her face. Her makeup was bright, the eye shadow was a bright pink, her eye liner was a baby blue. Her lips were cherry red. Her body was hugged tight in a strapless dress. It was shorter then her normal dresses. It was only a good three inches further down then her underwear. It flared like a tutu. Her breasts were cupped and pushed up by the dress. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her shoulders were bare all the way till about half an inch above her bottom.

The dress was a beautiful mix of every color out there. In her hair laid a crown that held jewels of every color and her wand looked like something out of a muggle cartoon, it sparkled and was covered in rainbow jewels as well.

Everyone had stopped to take in the two girls. Even Malfoy and Zabini were standing there with their jaws open as they stared at Kalya. Harry, Ron and Hermione were speechless, not even sure what she was thinking when she dressed herself for the party.

"I know you know what I am," Ginny stated, glancing at Kalya's outfit once more, not caring there was an audience, "but, what are you?"

A beautiful smile lit up her face, she leaned forward a bit, "A fairy, silly!"

"Fairy's aren't multi colored, are they," Hermione was dumb struck.

"This one is!"

No one around her, not even Ginny, got what Kalya was saying.

"Why would you want to be multi colored," Ron asked, "and why wear such skimpy clothes?"

Hermione smacked him upside the head, with a soft "Ow 'Moine, what was _that_ for?"

Rolling her eyes, Kalya looked Ron straight in the face and smiled, "Because, this fairy is gay."

Gasps were heard. Everyone started to whisper as Kalya rolled her eyes once more and shrugged.

"Let's go inside, shall we," Kalya offered her hand to the dumb-struck Ginny.

A grin appeared on her lips as she pulled the shocked girl into the Great Hall to begin the dance.

The shock wore off and soon the Ball was in full swing. People were dancing, laughing, and just having a good time. Ginny was sitting at a table with her friends, who had listened to her side of the story just the other night, and accepted Ginny for being lesbian and a friend of a Slytherin.

"Ginny, here comes Hart."

Ginny glanced over her shoulder to stare at the 'fairy' that was walking toward her. Kalya stopped beside Ginny, giving the group of girls her heart felt smile before shifting her eyes to Ginny.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ginny gulped as she placed her shaky hand in the girl's hand. Following her onto the floor, the two began to dance to the rhythm of the fast paced song. As the song slowed, turning into a seductive beat, Kalya pressed her back to Ginny's front, grinding their hips together in a slow sensual motion.

Heat flared in Ginny's core. She bit her bottom lip to hold in the moan that wanted to escape. Her hands were on Kalya's hips holding her tightly against her body. Kalya's arms wrapped behind Ginny's neck, her head dropping back to lay on the slightly taller girl's shoulder.

The song ended, becoming a sweet love melody. Shifting, Kalya turned around, resting her forehead against Ginny's. Staring into her deep chocolate eyes, her arms never leaving Ginny's neck, Ginny's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

The heat between them became a burning flame that they could no longer deny. Their lips clashed together in a tender yet longing kiss. Their moans mixed together as Kalya wrapped her right leg up over Ginny's hip.

Ginny dragged her tongue across the other girl's bottom lip, the gasp that escaped allowed her tongue entrance. Two tongues battled for dominance, with Kalya quickly giving into Ginny's increasing need to be in control, moaning at the feel of Ginny's hand on her bare leg holding it around her hip.

Finally in need of more then quick puffs of breath threw their noses, they pulled back, their eyes glossy as they stared into each other's face.

"I thought you were straight," Ginny whispered, not noticing everyone's eyes on them.

"I was afraid if I came onto you, you would become scared and back away," was her whispered reply.

"Why?"

"You weren't out yet."

Realization dawned on Ginny. All those looks, all those glances, smiles, and _accidental_ touching of their arms, legs, or any other body part were her way of showing her attention without trying to seem over powering.

"You wanted me?"

"From the first time I saw you."

Cat calls, whistles, and screams of excitement or horror surrounded the now blushing pair. They backed away slowly, but kept their hands intertwined together.

"Let's go somewhere else," Ginny smiled, tugging the girl of her future along behind her.


End file.
